Kerbal space program Disney mod
by alexrusso89
Summary: When Disney joins Kerbal space program These are the stories of Disney channel stars as they work at Kerbal space centre Mysterious things are starting to happen what is hanger 51 hiding ?
1. Chapter 1

Kerbal space program

Prologue

National space centre

, on the launch pad is a command pod with fuel tanks and a two stage engine

" ok mrs swan were ready for launch good luck " mission control says as bells swan smiles , the rocket launches going straight up , as the rocket begins to turn right slightly panels starts to fall off the rocket , the rocket shakes and rattles then explodes , the rescue crew get sent out but only pieces were recovered.

The national space centre was shut down its funding dried up and staff fired or quit .

Two years later

" two years after the national space centre closed the Disney company has brought the once great space centre now renamed the Kerbal space centre " a news reporter read " Cody shut that off " zack Martin called out from hanger office " you do know that space centre is were current working " Cody says looking at zack " ah yea I do against popular belief I do know who signs my pay check well my new pay checks " zack replies .

the hanger known as hanger 51 and its runway are located on the left of the space centre compound the launch pad is right near the shore line the rocket assembly located In the centre the astronaut and crew living quarters are in front of it and the admin building right at the front of the compound the rnd department is on the right side of the compound and behind it is the tracking station on the left of the rocket assembly is mission control .

" so mister science geek what do they have planned for you?" Zack asks " I don't know yet something about orbit and experiments " Cody replies " cool bro I'm head of the aviation department and hanger 51 " zack says " hey did you hear they're sending Miley to the moon soon " Cody says " hope she doesn't end up like bella " zack says going through some papers " that was two years ago and the idiot got fired " Cody says " I know but still " zack says.

" yea true anyway if she needs rescuing I'm sure her girlfriend lily will go up to save her " Cody says " yeah hey I hear you designed that probe their launching in a week" zack says " yea with a little help from you " Cody says , zack flips through papers " God the person who had is before me I swear didn't know what filling means" zack says causing Cody to Laugh " so why did you name this hanger 51?" Cody asks " so when I tell people they think it's Area 51" zack says smirking " your original " Cody says unimpressed " hey I design space planes and shuttles and planes and probes you design rockets " what I do isn't as impressive as you or what Miley lily sonny and the others do " zack says , there's a sudden knock on zack's office door , zack and Cody look to see two girls " hi I'm cece jones and that's rocky blue we would lie, to volunteer for hanger 51" cece says " well tell administration and mission control and make sure they transfer you here " zack says smiling " thank you sir " rocky says , both girls the. Leave " something tells me you will find a way to have a good time" Cody says " shut up" zack says .

Corey Baxter , Rico , Nico and Grady ran the tracking station the small four man office was a little run down " well we have a week to upgrade this place" Rico says " it can be done " Grady says , all four guys nod before getting to work , raven Baxter ran administration she was just about to go Into a board meeting .


	2. Chapter 2 probes in space

Kerbal space program

Chapter 1- probes in space

A week later

, zack was busy in hanger 51 with cece and rocky they were busy designing on a special plane and a shuttle this was a top secret assignment from the head of the Kerbal space program , zack looked out of his office watching as cece and rocky worked on the plane " what kind of engine is that?" Rocky says " a nuclear engine " zack calls out " whoa a what?" Cece says " nuclear you know like a nuclear reactor " zack says walking out of his office " isn't It dangerous ?" Rocky asks " yeah and no " zack says " yea and no" cece says " yea not dangerous now dangerous in flight " zack says " then let's just be careful around it " rocky says .

, Cody sat in the living quarters thinking out the probe he designed , Cody looked down at the papers in front of him written across the top was nickoli tesla memorial station " maybe one day" he sighed " hey Cody" lily said walking in " hey lily "'Cody replied putting the papers away " tonight their launching the probe " lily said excited " yeah this should be interesting " Cody said smiling .

" Cody has an Interesting design for a station " raven says " the nickoli tesla memorial station ?" Justin Russo asked " yea " raven says " well maybe the nickoli tesla station will see the light of day as part of the Olympus program " Justin says " you have an idea for it then ?" Raven asks " yes I do" Justin replies .

, Alex Russo and max Russo sat in mission control with Jackson Stewart " so what now?" Max asked " we wait and see if the probe works and makes it to the moon " Jackson replies " then we are going into space?" Alex asks " yea probably " Jackson replies , all three looked at the screens as the probe rocket launched from the launch pad " well that's a success then " Alex says .

, the probe shot straight up into the sky , turning to the right slightly " well the incline is right approaching or it velocity " Jackson said typing on a computer , the first stage of the rocket broke off , the second engine came to life pushing the probe away " okay we're approaching the apple apps activating final orbit burn " Jackson said " how is it going ?" Raven asks walking in with Justin " the probe is in orbit " Jackson replied " that's good right " raven says " yes it's very good " Jackson says " ok probe is activating its solar pannels and in two days we will begin lunar insertion " Jackson says as the probe's solar pannels open on each side of the probe and the satellite dish moved pointing down towards earth .

" we did it" max says " next stop the moon" Alex says " yes this is a very proud day not only is it our first launch but it's the start of the Kerbal space programs new life " raven says " well Cody is excited about the probe going into space " lily says walking in " well he should be " raven says smiling .

, zack smiled as the plane was finished " yay" cece said very excited " yes good work both of you" zack says , rocky smiles " we get to test it soon right ?" Rocky asks " it's test flight is next week " zack says , cece and rocky smile .


End file.
